Of Scotch and Piercings
by PyraWiccan
Summary: SquallxZell Sx? REDONE-REVAMPED. Squall finds he has a boatload of drama after accepting leadership of Garden and finds himself faced with his feeling for a man. Cow colored thongs, hot dogs, and smut galore. Also an appearance of Reno and Rude from FF7.


_**Of Scotch and Piercings**_

**Authors Note** : Can you believe it? After 4 years I have stumbled upon my old fan fiction. Unfortunately, my writing skills, grammer, and over all active imagination has led me to an utter face palm. That coupled with the lack of details, this story has shaken my inner child and demanded that I rectify this tragedy. SO, I bring unto thee the EXTENDED, re-vamped, **Of Scotch and Peircings. **Please read and review. I want your thoughts.**  
><strong>

At least maybe now everyone can read through it and make SENSE of what is happening, rather than get distracted by the obvious lack of a beta. :P

Please remember:

I do not own these characters. I am making no money on this, so please refrain from sueing my ass. Thank you.

That being said, any other characters or events that happen in this fiction are strictly of my own writings, copywrite infringement is a crime and can be enforced through state law with up to but not limited by a 5,000 dollar fine. So DON"T do it!

Thank you again.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hot Dogs<strong>

Zell hopped nervously from one foot to the other as he glanced furtively left and right for any signs of movement down the halls. You would think he would answer the door after six energetic knocks from the blonde. It did dawn on Zell that the man that lived behind the door could possibly be in fact at his post, given the current time of half past twelve. But, on the off chance that he might be in the room and save an extra verbal beating from the former 'Disciplinary Committee" if by chance he would run into them…Totally worth it he convinced himself.

Again Zell hastily looked around for any wandering cadets, not that they would give him trouble him being their superior and all, besides the bell wasn't due to ring until another fifteen minutes.

Like he said it wasn't the cadets Zell was afraid of seeing, it was that green eyed bastard; you know the one who had enough arrogance to make your butt cheeks clench when he spoke to you. Yeah, everyone knew THAT guy.

If he found Zell here he would never hear the end of it, and given his short attention span chances are he would get so flustered that he would forget the important question he had to ask the man behind the door. It was almost as if the gunsman had a sort of "Zelldar" that could track him.

It's not like he couldn't hold his own with the man….It was the fact that the other day in the Mess Hall Zell had gotten particularily excited about what the kitchen staff was serving for lunch, and in his moment of exuberance he backed up into Seifer who happened to be walking with some VERY hot, scalding coffee. The look of the pure emotion of terror that crossed Zell's face at that moment was only matched with the firery pits of Hell burning in Seifers eyes promising extreme retribution.

_Yeah…Extemely, agonizing, LONG, PAINFUL retribution._

Zell put a fist on his hip and rolled his eyes while tugging on his lips with his teeth.

_Friggin A. Friggin A. Friggin A. Friggin A. Why do the gods hate me? I promise I'll never look through the peek hole in the ladies showers in the training quad again! Ok that was a lie. Besides the gods can't hate me for that….Irvine MADE the hole! OK, fine I'm just gunna see if it's unlocked!_

Zell quickly pushed the button next to the card slot, the door flashed green and opened with a woosh. He quickly let himself in and the door closed automatically with another woosh.

_Boo-ya! Score!_

Zell surveyed the room and noted that it was in a state of disastrous proportions.

_Ok that's, weird since when does Squall have issues with his usual anal tendencies. This is a dude that polishes his gunblade three times a day…Weird._

The coffee table was situated in front of a brown leather couch with a lone sock stuck in the crease. Zells gaze fell to the various magazines sprawled about on it, including the recent article about Squall and how he is unfit to run Garden and its students. There had been much speculation about such a thing lately. The tabloids insisted that Squall was too mentally damaged by his past and was unprepared to run such a place. Some even claimed that Squall was so battle scarred that he was a blood thirsty killer, that at any moment could snap on the students and faculty. All of those who were actually a part of this academy would threaten to maim anyone who said such a thing.

Next to the magazines on the table there was a glass bottle of amber liquid that was a quarter full. As of right now Zell mentally slapped himself as started to put the pieces together. After the world had been saved, it was as if a big black veil had been lifted from Squall's mentality. He happily took on the position of Commander and seemed as if he was truly content. His usual cold ice mask exterior was replaced by a cheerfulness that the gang had only seen in brief glimpses on their journey. But as of late, the pressure of society was bearing down on him. He never, even with his new attitude, had ever been much of a public speaker. That was even worse when all the good things he meant to say came out in an awkward fashion. And of course Squall being who he was and the position he was in, acted the hero and held all of this on his shoulders. Zell grimaced.

_That has to be a sucky thing to bare alone. _

Zell made his way through the various articles of clothes on the floor, almost tripping over one of the Commander's belts that was hidden under a black shirt as he headed to his right into the bedroom.

"Squall? Er..Hello?"

Upon Zells entrance to Squalls room his attention was directed to the stereo that was playing quite loud on the dresser.

**There is no turning back from this unending path of mine  
>Serpentine and black it stands before my eyes<br>To Hell and back it will lead me once more  
>It's all I have as I stumble in and out of grace<br>I walk through the gardens of dying light  
>And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night<br>Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by  
>With every step I take the less I know myself<br>Every vow I break on my way towards your heart  
>Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness<br>But gods just laugh at my face  
>And this path remains<br>Leading me into solitude's arms…**

_Is he really letting those blood thirsty jackals get the best of him? Crapola. Not good._

A sound rang through the music, Zell let his eyes wander to the left of the room which happened to lead through the open doorway of a small bathroom with a standing shower.

Zells breath hitched and his heart began rapidly beating in his chest, his fingers clenched and un-clenched. Zell ran his tongue over his now dry lips.

Squall was humming along with the tune as he bent over to get the soap that had slipped through his fingers, displaying a nice portion of his behind to the fist fighter.

His body was as if sculpted by a god, hell he was the god. The water cascaded over his body giving him a glossy sparkling look. Beautifully colored chocolate eyes were framed by the strong jaw line and lips that were just the right thickness as to provide a rather cute pout if need be. Zells gaze was draw further down to the mans nipples that were dark rouge and were..pierced?

_What the hell? I wonder how many drinks he had before he decided to get those?_

Next on the way down Zells eyes rested on the Commanders abs, they were toned but not so much as to give Squall a bulky appearance, but a slender toned body. Down still further was a small thatch of brown hair and then his manhood which stood out with pride.

_Is he..aroused?Now I KNOW I really shouldn't be here. Pervert._

Squalls hands ventured down his body further with the soap and ran it down his semi-erect penis.

Zells eyes grew big as he saw the Commander, his Commander throw his head back in ecstasy. Zell was thrown into this spell of passion with an open mouth and hungry eyes.

_Move idiot! Get out of here! Why can't I move?_

Zells attention was drawn back to the man with chocolate hair as he put down the soap and began tentatively rubbing the base of his shaft.

"Hmmmm.."Squall hand enclosed his cock with force and began a slow pace up and down his length.

"Mmmmm..your so.._tight_.."Squall had a small smirk on his face.

_I wonder who he is fantasizing about?_

Zells cock gave a twitch in his pants.

Squalls hand began moving at a furious pace, desire now taking over his movements.

"Uhhh..!" Squalls eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling as he came hard into the shower. Squall gave a few tugs to make sure he was finished and turned off the knob of the shower.

_Shit!_

Zell bolted from the room and ran for both his AND Squalls pride.

_Maybe running away from Seifer has was good practice after-_

SMACK.

Zell suddenly found himself on the floor face first and if the warm feeling from his nose was any indication he had tripped or been trippexd, the familiar snickering was.

Seifer bent down and flicked Zells forehead with his index finger as if to say 'You're down for the count'.

"Jeez Chickidy, if you run that fast _someone_ might trip wait _someone_ just did!" Rajin and Fujin chuckled

"LOSER." Fujin said in her odd tone.

"He so got you, ya know!" Rajins voice commented.

"Seifer! Come on.._pleassssseeeeeee_." A bouncy brown haired woman in a yellow jumpsuit shouted down the hall as she ran towards them.

"Shit.I can't get away from her!" Seifer looked horrified at the prospect of being caught by this little woman.

"Well now we have something in common." Zell pointed out as he slowly climbed up off the floor and whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"She's all yours, chicken-wuss, but this ain't over," Seifer and his gang briskly walked away without appearing to hear the shouts.

The young woman ran right past Zell but quickly making a U-turn back to Zell, jogging in place and holding several addressed cards in her hand.

"Geez, what happened to my Zelly?" Selphie said with wide eyes.

_Why the heck does everyone insist on having a pet name for me!_

"Just another run in with the "Dicipline Commity"..Assholes. Don't they know that they lost their job when their head cheese fought for the WRONG SIDE." Zell said this with bitter sarcasm sticking his tongue out in the direction they disappeared from.

Selphies eyes lit up and she slapped her fist into her palm.

"I know! Tonight I'll take you out to the Kopper Keg in Balame and they can make those special hotdogs for you!"

Zells mood lifted slightly at this.

"Ok.."Zell said with a weary tone. His nose still hurt. A lot.

"Ok…Well fine if you don't want the big, thick, juicy hot dogs at the Keg then I guess we will have to eat rubbery hamburgers for dinner in the cafeteria," She said this al while throwing a dramatic arm over her eyes.

Zell look horrified at this and quickly shook his head.

"Meet you at seven?"

Selphies eyes lit up at Zells enthusiasm and she gave a woop then a nod and ran the way that Seifer headed, but was stopped when Zell called her name.

"What?"

"Give 'em hell, sparky!"

"Sir!" Selphie went serious, kicked her heels together and saluted, then skipped down the hallway.

Zell smirked at the retreating back, and looked down at his shirt.

_Hot dogs are the true way to a mans heart..er stomach. Well I better get cleaned up if I'm going anywhere._

Zell let himself in his room with his keycard and proceeded to the bed, sat down and sighed. Images of Squall echoed in his mind. He felt himself going hard at the prospect of sucking on that cock, swirling his tongue over it. Zell groaned and unzipped his pants and hissed when his erection came free.

_Well I got time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading this chapter! PLEASE review. I will post the next chapter tomorrow if you do. :)<br>**_

_**The lyrics that were used in this fiction were from "The Path" written by Ville Valo and preformed by the band HIM.**_


End file.
